It Suits You
by jadedangelwings
Summary: Kuvira never wore eye makeup, until a dance performance where Suyin does her makeup for her. Slight mentions of Baavira. Wrote this after hearing and reading about how Su and Kuvira were alike in many ways, including the eye makeup.


**A/N: ONESHOT! This is an idea that popped into my head after reading something about Suyin and Kuvira being alike in many ways, which also included the use of "winged eyeliner." So, I decided to experiment with it, my theory being that she had liked the look when she wore it during a performance, so this was the final product. I don't have any type of experience of dance so if it seems weird, I apologize because I really thought hard about what kind of dance steps to give her. I hope you enjoy and please R&amp;R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra.**

* * *

An eighteen year old Kuvira sat in front of her vanity, doing her stage makeup for their performance that night. She just applied the blush onto her cheeks when Suyin came into the dressing room.

"We are an hour away from curtain people. Be ready by then." She commanded, everyone rushing around as they went to finish getting ready, practice complicated dance moves, and making sure their costumes were perfect.

Kuvira stood up, adjusting her pants before heading to the mirrors to stretch her limbs out. As she placed her foot on the bar and leaned forward, Suyin came over to her.

"Kuvira, there you are. I need to talk to you real quickly." Su said, Kuvira putting her foot down and stood up straighter.

"Yes Su, what is it?" She asked, tightening her wrap around her wrists tighter. Looking at Su's face, she could tell something was wrong, her face was flushed and she looked disappointed.

"Skye just called. She can't make the performance tonight because her son is sick and couldn't find a babysitter at the last minute. I need you to fill her place for tonight." Su said, Kuvira looking back at her with wide eyes.

"Take Skye's part? She's the main dancer for this performance with those complicated steps, I can't learn them within the hour." Kuvira said, her tone filled with worry.

"Kuvira, you're one of our most talented dancers. You can learn this within thirty minutes. I'll show you as well. Now hurry." Su said, both of them walking away towards the practice hall.

They stood in the middle, Kuvira getting in the beginning pose of the routine.

"Now, take a step to the left," She heard Su instruct, copying her moves as she listened.

"Now twirl and crouch when you complete that," Listening to her voice, she did as she was told, copying the moves as she being told.

_This isn't bad. It's like the backup routine with adjustments. _Kuvira thought, hearing Su say to raise a cable up and spin on it as she was being lifted.

"Now this next step is complicated, I want to lean forward and let the cable wrap around your ankle and twirl on it." Su said, Kuvira leaning forward and let the cable wrap around her ankle. As she allowed herself to twirl upside down, she closed her eyes almost as if she can hear the music.

"Now, with the cable still around your ankle, bring yourself up and hold onto the cable as you twirl down onto it." Su said, getting on her own cable and showed her. Kuvira watched, copying her moves and held onto it tightly as she was brought back down.

"Once your feet touch the ground, I want you to spin twice, lift up your left leg and bring it straight up." She instructed next, Kuvira doing as she was told.

After the second spin, she brought her left leg up, her shin practically in her face.

"Now, twirl on your right heel and bring your leg down and stretch forward, try to balance on your right foot." Suyin said, Kuvira starting to twirl on her heel as she brought her leg down, planting her foot on the ground and stretched out as she balanced.

"Good, now this is the last step. I want you to bring yourself upright, shoot a cable up and twirl once one of your feet is off the ground. As you twirl, the other dancers will bring out the flower and you drop down into it. Once the flower is closed, you get into the final pose of having one leg back, the other leg in front, one of your arms up in the air, and the other wrapped around your waist." Suyin finished, Kuvira nodding as she brought herself out of her position.

Bringing herself upright, she shot a cable up and began twirling, Suyin bringing out their practice flower underneath her. Bringing the cable back, she fell into it and Su closed it up once she was inside.

Kuvira got into the final pose, counting to five and the flower opened. Suyin nodded, clapping her hands as she nodded at Kuvira who got out of the pose.

"I told you can do it. Now c'mon, thirty minutes until curtain. We need you to put on the costume, and I'll help you with your makeup as well." Su said, Kuvira nodding as they left.

* * *

Entering the dressing room, Su led Kuvira to her own dressing room, pulling out the costume and a makeup kit, ushering her into the room and handed the costume to Kuvira.

"Put this on and take your hair out of that braid. I'll bring in Meyin to do your hair." Su said, placing the kit on the vanity counter and left.

Taking off the dark blue pants and the light blue shirt the background dancers were wearing, she pulled on the costume. Adjusting herself in the mirror, she got a good look at herself.

The costume was a violet silk dress, the shorts underneath the same color as so that when she was upside down, no one would see her underwear. It was covered in black lace, the sleeves were chains, and it was covered in dark pink glitter atop the black lace.

_This is pretty nice costume. It's surprising that Skye and I are the same size._ She thought to herself as she ran her hand over the bodice, the other pulling her braid out. The door opened, but it didn't faze her as the person entered the room.

"Mother, these are for you… Oh, hello Kuvira." Baatar Jr. spoke, Kuvira turning around and faced him.

"Hello Baatar. Is there something you need? If you're looking for your mother, she is searching for Meyin." Kuvira said, sitting down in the chair and pulled on her dancing shoes.

"Wow, you look wonderful Kuvira. Is that the costume for the lead dancer? " Baatar asked, now noticing why it looked familiar.

"Yes. But Skye, the lead dancer, couldn't make it because her son is sick. Su asked if I could fill in." Kuvira said, strapping the left shoe on and slipped the right shoe on.

The door opened again, Meyin and Su stepping into the room.

"Oh, hello Junior." Su said, noticing her son in the room. Baatar nodded in his head, stepping forward towards his mother.

"These are for you mother. From father and us." Baatar said, handing a bouquet of colorful flowers to his mother. Su took them, smelling them before placing them on the table.

"They're lovely Junior. Tell your father and everyone else that I said thank you." Su said, turning and saw Kuvira doing her own makeup. She was finished, leaving her eyes alone as she sat back down for Meyin to do her hair.

"Kuvira, can I suggest something for your eyes? Since you never wear eye makeup." Suyin asked, Kuvira nodding carefully since Meyin started her hair.

She grabbed a small container, opening it and pulled out a brush, standing in front of her with them.

"Can you close your eyes for a minute? I promise it won't take forever." Su asked, Kuvira complying.

Kuvira felt the tip of the brush of the makeup along the line of her of her right eyelashes, stroking it to the left. She felt the brush leave, but felt it appear again as it drew on the line, darkening it and extending the line out, bringing it back in towards her eye, stopping at the end of her eyelid.

Kuvira felt Meyin reach for her bangs, twisting them and pinning them to the side as she felt Suyin do the same process for her left eye.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Kuvira asked, about to open her eyes when she heard Suyin speak.

"Not yet. I want you to see yourself once Meyin is done with your hair." Su said, Kuvira complying as she felt Meyin tug and clip her hair.

"It looks good Kuvira. I like it, and I'm pretty sure you'll like it as well." She heard Baatar speak, forgetting that he was in the room.

Five minutes later, Kuvira felt the tugging cease.

"Now can I open my eyes?" She asked once again.

"Yes, you may." Su said softly, Kuvira opening her eyes.

Time seemed to slow as Kuvira stared back at her reflection, the eye makeup bringing her eyes out more, making them appear bigger. Her hair was in a twist that was wrapped in the back of her head in a bun, little curls left out to frame her face.

"Su, can I see that makeup again? I want to apply it to my bottom lashes." Kuvira asked, Suyin digging around in the kit and pulled the container out, handing it to her.

Kuvira opened it, dabbing the brush inside and leaned forward, bringing her bottom lashes down as she applied along the waterline, repeating herself on the other eye.

"You look beautiful Kuvira." She heard Su say as she closed the container, looking back at her reflection as she inspected her handy work.

"You do. You look radiant." Meyin said, Kuvira's cheeks becoming flushed at the compliments. There was a knock on the door, the stage manager popping his head into the room.

"Ten minutes until curtain." He said, Su nodding in understanding as he closed the door to the room. Meyin gathered her supplies, leaving the room as Su was about to leave.

"Be at center stage in five minutes. I'll let the other dancers know you are taking Skye's position tonight." Su said, Kuvira nodding as she left the room, leaving her and Baatar Jr alone.

"Kuvira, you look gorgeous. That eyeliner style really suits you." Baatar said bashfully, making Kuvira chuckle at his bashfulness.

"Thank you Baatar." She said, giving him a smile as she headed to the door, wrapping her hand around the knob when she felt Baatar wrap a hand around her other wrist.

Turning her to look at him, Kuvira felt the blush appear again.

"Good luck Kuvira." He whispered, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead as he opened the door, allowing her to leave first.

Kuvira turned left, Baatar turned right. She felt the warmth on her cheeks still there as she headed to the stage, being lead towards the center as the lights dimmed, hearing the talking cease as the music started.

Kuvira took a deep breath as the curtain was pulled back, the audience looking at her as she started the routine, scanning the crowd and saw Baatar's face, a smile creeping onto her face as she started the first steps.

* * *

Kuvira went backstage after the recital, everyone congratulating her on her debut as a lead dancer as she went back to her vanity.

"Congratulations Kuvira. You did great tonight!"

"You look wonderful too. Love what you did with your eyes."

"You learned that in thirty minutes? It looked like you practiced it your whole life!"

Kuvira chuckled as she started pulling the clips and ties out of her hair, her locks falling down her back as she brushed it out.

She heard footsteps appear, making her look and see the Beifong family appear. Opal dashed towards her, enveloping her into a hug.

"You did great Kuvira! Even better than Skye." Opal said, Kuvira chuckling as she returned the hug. Opal pulled away, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, that was a spectacular performance Kuvira. Well done." Baatar Sr. said, making Kuvira's cheeks flush once again.

"That was awesome! The way you went up on that cable in the beginning!" Wei exclaimed, trying to mimic her performance.

"No way. I thought the last trick when she was spinning on the cable was awesome!" Wing said, the twins now starting to bicker on which part was more awesome.

"You did well." Huan said, a small smile appearing on his face, which Kuvira quickly noticed before it vanished from his face.

She heard Su chuckle, coming up to her family and leaned on Baatar, who wrapped an arm around her.

Kuvira then noticed that Baatar Jr. was missing, looking around before asking them.

"Where's Baatar Jr.?" She asked, the family raising their eyebrows as they now looked for the oldest of the Beifong children.

"I'm not sure. He was here just a minute ago." Baatar Sr. said, the other Beifongs shrugging their shoulders.

"Kuvira, we want to host a dinner party on your spectacular performance tonight. You are off guard duties for tomorrow night and we'll have chef prepare your favorite dishes. Be at the estate by seven tomorrow evening." Su said, a wide smile appearing on her face.

Kuvira smiled, "Thank you Suyin. I will be there tomorrow." Standing up, she bowed down respectfully before they said their farewells.

Grabbing her dance bag, she headed towards the changing rooms, unaware of the shadow appearing from behind a wall.

* * *

In the dressing room, Kuvira sat down on the bench inside, taking off her shoes and stuffed them into her bag as she stood up.

_That wasn't so bad. I actually enjoyed this. _She thought to herself as she used her metalbending to unzip the zipper.

Once it was down, she slipped the costume off as she hung it on a hanger, reaching into her bag and pulled out her tank top and sweats, slipping them on as she slipped on her slippers.

Taking her ribbon out, she stuck it between her teeth as she put her hair back in the single braid, opening the door and left the room and headed back to her vanity.

When she approached it, she saw something sitting on the table, walking closer and her mouth formed a smile on her face.

On her vanity sat a vase of panda lilies, a bright green ribbon tied around the middle of the vase.

Setting her bag down in her chair, Kuvira picked up the vase and smelled the flowers, taking in their rich scent when she noticed a note.

Taking it off its perch, she read the note, feeling her smile growing wider and her face flush once again.

_Congratulations on your first performance as a lead dancer!  
I really enjoyed the performance, and especially your makeup. It suits you.  
See you tomorrow evening for your celebration dinner. Maybe you can wear the eyeliner like how it was tonight for tomorrow evening?_

_-Baatar._

Kuvira chuckled to herself, looking at her reflection and wiped off the ruined makeup. Pulling on her coat, she left the backstage area.

"Maybe I will wear the makeup tomorrow. It does suit me well." She said to herself, opening the door and exited out into the crisp, cool night.

* * *

Baatar came out of his hiding spot, a wide grin on his face as he remembered hearing what Kuvira said.

Chuckling to himself, he pushed his glasses up his nose and left the building, heading home to wait patiently for tomorrow evening.

_Baatar boy, you have fallen in love with Kuvira. _He admitted to himself as he laid in bed, falling asleep a few minutes after admitting to himself that he loved Kuvira.

* * *

**A/N: I am very proud of this. I enjoyed typing it and inserting those Baavira moments in was adorable. Also, I finished typing this at one in the morning with my music playing, and the song playing was Drunk in Love by Beyoncé. Ok then….coincidence or not? Please leave a review, thank you :)**

**-BlackVeilRebel.**


End file.
